


Secret Santa

by localspacelesbian



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Andi Mack Holiday Special, Christmas, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Good Hair Crew (Andi Mack), M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localspacelesbian/pseuds/localspacelesbian
Summary: Andi and her friends throw a holiday party. Amber stresses about it more than she probably should. Cyrus ‘helps.’
Relationships: Amber/Andi Mack, Buffy Driscoll/Marty - background, Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illbeyourreasonwhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbeyourreasonwhy/gifts).



> for the andi mack holiday gift exchange  
> also, i made this playlist to go along with it.

Cyrus was sitting on TJ’s desk, waiting for him to finish his math homework. Cyrus had finished his own homework only a couple minutes ago, and was already starting to get impatient, but trying very hard not to show it.

“Done!” TJ set down his pencil and looked up at his boyfriend with a small smile on his face.

“I knew you could do it!” Cyrus smiled proudly at him. He started to lean down to kiss TJ when the door slammed open, startling the two of them apart. Cyrus almost fell off the desk, but TJ caught him before turning to give his sister an annoyed look. Cyrus put his hand on his chest, over his now rapidly-beating heart. “Jeez Amber, are you trying to kill me?”

She gave him an apologetic look. “Sorry Cyrus. I forgot you were here.”

TJ rolled his eyes. “What do you want?”

She walked over and hopped up onto the foot of the bed, so she was facing them. TJ spun his chair and Cyrus turned slightly on the desk, so they could face her, too. She sighed dramatically. “I need help.”

TJ and Cyrus glanced at each other, waiting for her to explain. When she didn’t, TJ asked, with an annoyed look on his face, “Well? Are you going to tell us what you need help with?”

She sighed again and looked down. “I don’t know what to get Andi for Christmas…”

TJ smirked. “You’re getting Andi a Christmas present?”

Amber reached for one of his pillows to throw at him. “Shut up. It’s not like that.” He caught the pillow easily and just kept it in his lap. “I’m her Secret Santa.”

TJ nodded and asked, “Ok, so what do you need our help for? You and Andi are pretty close.”

“But not as close as you two are.” She turned to Cyrus with a pleading look. “I don’t know what she wants.”

Cyrus was still trying to think of a good answer when TJ suggested, “You could get her like art supplies or something,” with a shrug.

Amber rolled her eyes at him. “That’s so cliche. Everyone knows she’s an artist. I want to get her something personal. You know?” She directed the last part to Cyrus, who nodded in agreement. He got that. He always tried to make his presents for people personal.

“What if you made her something?” Cyrus suggested.

“I can’t  _ make _ something for  _ Andi Mack _ .”

“Why not?” TJ asked.

“Because that’s like her Thing. If I tried to make her something, it would be bad, and Andi deserves better than that.”

Cyrus shook his head. “She’s going to love whatever you give her. And  _ because _ she’s an artist, she’d know exactly how much effort you put into it, and she’d appreciate it more than most people would.”

“But-”

Cyrus shook his head again and put his hand up. “Look, it was just a suggestion, but you know I’m right. You can’t get more personal than something handmade. And you know she’d love it.”

Amber sighed. “What would I even make?”

Cyrus shrugged. “I don’t know. What do you think she’d like?”

“That you’d actually be able to make,” TJ added.

Cyrus hit him lightly on the arm, but otherwise went on as if TJ hadn’t said anything. “Think about like things she likes or like memories the two of you have together or inside jokes or something.” He shrugged. “You know, something that could only come from you. But don’t  _ over _ think it. Because you know she’s going to love whatever it is anyway.”

Amber thought for a second before her eyes lit up and she smiled at him. “I think I have an idea.” She stood up. “TJ, do you have any crafting stuff I could borrow?”

“‘Borrow…’” TJ rolled his eyes and did air quotes, but he spun his chair around and opened one of his desk drawers. Amber started digging through it and taking stuff out. Andi had somehow managed to get TJ into crafting over the last summer. He wasn’t nearly as intense about it as she was, but he had managed to accumulate quite a bit of crafting supplies over the past few months. Cyrus knew there was more than just that one drawer, but he didn’t say anything, and if Amber knew too, she didn’t say anything either, apparently satisfied with what she could find.

Amber started to leave the room, her arms full of stuff and a smile on her face. “Thanks guys,” she said as she left.

“Close the door,” TJ shouted halfheartedly after her, but she was already in her own room by the time he got the words out. He just rolled his eyes as he got up to close it himself, tossing the pillow she had thrown at him before on the bed as he did. He turned back to Cyrus and walked up to him. They were almost the same height with Cyrus sitting on the desk. “Now, where were we?”

Cyrus smiled and pulled his boyfriend toward him into a quick kiss. “You know what’s funny?” Cyrus asked after they separated, the smile still on his face.

“What?” TJ tilted his head to the side, which Cyrus found unfairly adorable.

“Andi was having almost the exact opposite crisis last night.”

“What do you mean?”

“She was so disappointed that she hadn’t gotten Amber for the Secret Santa thing because she had already made Amber a present. She tried to get me to switch with her.” Cyrus shook his head and huffed out a short laugh.

TJ laughed. “Who does she have?”

Cyrus shook his head again. “Nope. You know I can’t tell you that.”

TJ pouted.

Cyrus just laughed. “I respect the rules of Secret Santa. Some of us like surprises.”

“For someone who ‘likes surprises’ you sure are good at spoiling them for yourself.”

“It’s not my fault everyone tells me things. People just trust me, I guess.” He shrugged.

“So, do you know who your Secret Santa is yet?” Cyrus looked down. “You do, don’t you?” Cyrus could hear the laughter in TJ’s voice.

He looked up and shrugged again. “Ok, so I’m pretty sure it’s Buffy.”

TJ smiled at him. “Do you know who mine is?”

“Nope.” But his face must have given him away.

TJ laughed and poked him. “You do!”

Cyrus laughed and put his face in his hands. “You know I can’t tell you.” He looked up to see TJ pouting again. Cyrus rolled his eyes and shoved him lightly. “It’s a  _ Secret _ Santa. You’re not supposed to know.” He felt his phone go off in his pocket, and he took it out to check it. It was his mom. He kissed TJ on the cheek and hopped off the desk. “You’ll find out next Saturday.”

TJ grabbed his hand as he started to walk toward where his coat was lying on the bed. “But that’s so far away,” he whined.

Cyrus laughed. “It’s a week and half. I’m sure you’ll survive.” He squeezed TJ’s hand. “Now, I have to go. My mom’s on her way to pick me up.”

“But you just got here.”

“TJ, I’ve been here for like 3 hours.”

“Exactly.”

Cyrus rolled his eyes and started putting on his coat and shoes and backpack. TJ walked Cyrus to the door and waved to his mom as she pulled into the driveway. Cyrus kissed him goodbye and started walking to the car. As he opened the door, he turned back and waved to TJ before getting in.

TJ: i swear to god, if i have to listen to amber talk about how pretty andi is for a single second longer… 

TJ: were we this annoying and oblivious before we started dating?

Cyrus: oh we were much worse

Cyrus: ooh, maybe we should try to help them get together

TJ: i know yall are the good hair crew or whatever, and this is normal for you, but i have never once meddled in my sister’s relationships, and i would like to keep it that way

Cyrus: oh come on, it could be fun

Cyrus: and it would get them to stop Pining after each other so much

TJ: or they would be even more annoying as a couple

Cyrus: but at least the’d be happy

TJ: they’ll figure it out eventually

Cyrus: yeah because lesbians are known for being able to figure out that the girl they like likes them back very quickly…

TJ: andi’s not a lesbian…

Cyrus: that’s beside the point

Cyrus: they need our help

Cyrus: and they’re our friends

Cyrus: please

TJ: …

TJ: maybe

TJ: if they don’t figure it out by the end of the party

Cyrus: yes!

Cyrus: ok i have so many ideas

TJ: …

TJ: you know it’s still a few days away, right?

Cyrus: hush babe, i’m plotting

Amber and TJ walked through the snow up to the door to Buffy’s house, and TJ knocked on the door. After a couple seconds, it opened, revealing Cyrus, who was wearing a cheesy Hanukah sweater and smiling. “Hi guys!” He pulled Amber into a hug, and then she walked around them before she would have to watch him kiss her brother. She took off her boots, coats, scarf, and hat before heading into the living room.

She saw Andi break away from Marty and Buffy and walk over to her. She was wearing an equally cheesy holiday sweater that she had clearly made herself. Amber smiled at her. “Sorry we’re late. You know how TJ is. Is everyone here?”

Andi smiled. “It’s fine. We’re still waiting on Jonah.”

Amber nodded and looked around the room at the decorations. There was a banner on one of the walls that said ‘Happy Non-Denominational Winter Holidays’ and string lights and paper snowflakes on all of the walls. “Your handiwork, I assume.”

Andi followed her gaze and smiled proudly. “Of course. You think I’d trust Cyrus or Buffy with a pair of scissors? Buffy did help hang everything up though, as the Certified Tall Friend.”

Amber laughed. “She and TJ might have to fight for that title. You should have seen him the other day when our parents made him hang up all of our Christmas decorations.”

Andi laughed. “Well, what’s another thing for those two to fight over?”

“You did great though. Everything looks amazing, as always.”

Andi smiled and looked down for a second. She seemed to notice that Amber was still holding her and TJ’s presents. “Oh. You can put those over there.” She pointed to the coffee table, on top of which sat several other presents and a small white tree covered in maybe slightly too many handmade ornaments, and topped with a…

“Is that a baby tater?” Amber asked as she started to walked towards it. Sure enough, there was what looked like a giant, lit-up, paper mache baby tater sitting on top of the tree.

Andi laughed. “Yep. Cyrus’s idea, of course. It might have been a joke at the time, but I took it as a challenge.”

Amber laughed. “That’s so on brand for both of you.” She set the presents on the table.

There was a knock on the door, and Cyrus called out, “I got it.” A couple seconds later, he and Jonah walked into the living room.

Andi smiled brightly, clapped her hands together, and jumped up and down. “Oh good! Everyone’s here! So we can get started. What do we want to do first?”

“I vote open presents,” Buffy suggested, raising her hand. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Andi nodded. “Ok, presents it is.” She walked up to Jonah and took the present out of his hand and set it on the table with the others. “Everyone, gather around.”

Everyone walked over to the table and sat in a circle on the floor with the table at one end. Amber found herself between Cyrus and Jonah, with Andi sitting across from her.

“So, how are we doing this?” Cyrus asked.

“Should we all open them at the same time?” Buffy suggested.

Andi shrugged. “Yeah, that works.” She and Buffy, being the closest to the table, passed out the presents, and once everyone had theirs, they opened them together. 

Amber’s was a small box wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper with snowflakes on it. She decided that it was too well-wrapped to be TJ or Jonah, but not well-wrapped enough to be Andi. She carefully tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. It was a necklace. The pendant was a chess piece. A black queen. She pulled it out and held it up. She looked around the room. There were only three people who knew that she played chess. She looked at Cyrus next to her, who was trying just a bit too hard not to look at her. “Cyrus?”

He looked at her. “Yeah?”

She held up the necklace. “Is this from you?”

He smiled. “Yeah.”

She hugged him. “Thank you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Amber?” She looked across the room when she heard Andi say her name. She saw that she was holding the present Amber had made her. It was a flower crown of dandelions. At least, she hoped And could tell they were supposed to be dandelions. There was also a necklace with a little Bambi charm that Amber had found. Amber just nodded, and Andi smiled. “Thank you.”

“Really? Does it look okay?”

Andi nodded and put on the flower crown. “I love it.”

_ I love you _ . Amber pushed that thought away and smiled at her. She tried to focus on everyone else as they opened their own gifts and guessed who their Secret Santas were. It was hard to pay attention when her eyes kept going back to Andi, who kept the crown on the whole time. She noticed that Cyrus was a little confused and not-quite-disappointed when he realized that his present was from Marty, but he was doing his best to hide it.

When they were done, Cyrus stood up. “Wait, we aren’t done yet. I have more presents.”

Andi and Buffy shared a look. “Cyrus, the whole point of Secret Santa was that we each would only have to get one present,” Buffy pointed out.

Cyrus put his hand over his heart dramatically. “Sorry for loving my friends. Besides, I’m not the only one who got more than one present.” He gave Andi a look, causing her to blush and Amber to be very confused.

Andi waved for him to go on. “Go on. Give us our presents.”

He smiled and walked off. He came back carrying a box. He walked carefully around the circle, handing each person an identically-wrapped present, which Amber noticed was in the same wrapping paper that her present had been. He sat back in his spot and put the box behind him, with his own present in his lap.

Amber raised her eyebrow at him. “You got yourself a present?”

He blushed slightly. “You’ll understand when you see them.”

“Can we open them yet?” Buffy asked.

He nodded, an excited look on his face. “Yes. Go ahead. Open them.”

Amber carefully tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a purple t-shirt. She unfolded it and saw, in white letters, the words, ‘honorary member of #thegoodhaircrew.’ She laughed and looked up. Everyone else was holding up a similar shirt, though each one was a different color. Cyrus’s was blue, TJ’s was green, Marty’s was orange, Buffy’s was red, Andi’s was yellow, and Jonah’s was indigo. As everyone flipped them around, she saw that TJ, Marty, and Jonah’s all said the same thing as hers, while Andi, Buffy, and Cyrus’s just said, ‘#thegoodhaircrew.’

“You actually did it,” Buffy said, looking amused.

Cyrus shrugged. “Well, I figured the one I got you in middle school is still locked away in your time capsule, and probably wouldn’t fit anymore anyway, so I might as well get new ones. And this time, I wanted to include everyone.” Everyone piled onto Cyrus into a big group hug, all of them laughing.

When they were done, Buffy started to get the tv set up, while Andi and Amber went into the kitchen to get snacks and the guys volunteered to start setting up the blankets and pillows and everything, which was maybe not the best idea, but it would probably be fine. Right?

Amber and Andi walked into the kitchen. Andi started pulling things out of cabinets and setting them on the table. Amber didn’t know where anything was, so she just stood there and watched. Once they had everything together, Amber moved to start picking things up to take them out to the living room, but Andi grabbed her arm to stop her. Amber looked up at her in confusion.

Andi was blushing. A lot. “Um.”

“What?”

Andi coughed and started again. “Cyrus was right.”

“About what?”

“He’s not the only one who got more than one present.” She bit her lip. Not that Amber was looking at Andi’s lips or anything.

“What do you mean?” Amber had a feeling she knew though, and she could feel her own face start to heat up. She could have sworn she heard some kind of movement by the doorway, but she figured it was just Cyrus and Buffy spying on them, which was something she was starting to get used to, so she ignored it.

Andi took a deep breath and pulled something out of her pocket. It was a small, wrapped present. She handed it to Amber, who carefully took off the wrapping paper. It was a pink and yellow bracelet. Amber felt her breath catch in her throat as she removed all of the wrapping paper and set it down on the table. “It’s beautiful.”

Andi smiled at her. “Really?”

“I love it.” He face got even hotter. “Help me put it on?”

Andi nodded and took the bracelet from Amber, putting it on her left wrist. Amber started to regret her decision to let Andi help her when she felt how fast her heart was beating and started to worry that Andi could feel it.

They both stared at each other for maybe a second too long, before Amber coughed, breaking them out of it. “Um, we should probably get back in there.”

Andi nodded. “Yeah.”

They gathered up their stuff and started heading out the door. Amber stopped when she felt Andi stop next to her. “Was that there before?”

Amber followed Andi’s gaze to the top of the doorway. “Is that…”

“Mistletoe.”

They both looked at each other, both blushing even more than they had been before, which Amber hadn’t thought was possible. “Um…”

Andi looked down. “It was probably Cyrus. Um… We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Amber shook her head. “No, we can, if you want to anyway.” She tried not to sound too excited about the prospect of kissing Andi.

Andi looked back up at her, and Amber hoped that the relief she saw in her eyes wasn’t just her own wishful thinking. “No, yeah, I want to.”

Amber tried to ignore the five pairs of eyes on them as she leaned down to give Andi a quick kiss on the lips. It was short and kind of awkward, what with, you know, the piles of snacks they were both holding and all of their friends pretending not to watch them, but it was amazing. Amber tried not to be too disappointed when it was over.

They walked into living room, where everyone was pointedly not looking at them. They set the food down on the table, and Andi took charge of rebuilding the blanket fort, which the guys had attempted, and failed, to put together. Cyrus gave Amber a Look, and she just shook her had at him. The two of them joined Andi, TJ, and Jonah in building the blanket fort while Marty and Buffy fought over what movie to watch.

By the time the blanket fort was finished, TJ had taken over the tv, declaring that it was too early to watch movies anyway, and they should play video games instead. Andi, Amber, and Cyrus all lost pretty much immediately (honestly, Amber couldn’t even tell you what game they were playing) and decided to retreat into the dining room to decorate cookies instead. Andi put on her holiday playlist in an attempt to drown out the sounds of shouting coming from the other room.

Amber found herself suitably distracted from her mini crisis about whether or not her and Andi’s kiss actually meant anything. Andi’s cookies were, of course, beautiful works of art that Amber almost didn’t want to eat. Meanwhile, she didn’t trust herself to use more than one color on a single cookie, and the most elaborate decorating she did was throwing on some sprinkles. Despite not being able to come anywhere close to Andi’s skill level, she and Cyrus had fun. And if she got distracted by the cute face Andi made when she was concentrating, well no one needed to know. Except Cyrus. Who definitely noticed and silently teased her about it. She just rolled her eyes and pretended like she meant for the tree she was decorating to be purple.

By the time they were done, the table (and themselves) were a mess of frosting, food dye, and sprinkles, and it was clear that Andi had done most of the work. Andi started to put the finished cookies on plates while the other two started cleaning up. Amber carried a plate of cookies out to the living room. Marty and Buffy refused to pause their game to look up, but Jonah and TJ looked over at her as she handed Jonah the plate.

“You have frosting in your hair,” TJ pointed out to her as he grabbed a cookie.

Amber felt her hair to find that he was right. She wrinkled her nose.

TJ stopped just before putting the cookie in his mouth. “There better not be your hair in the frosting.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m sure it’s fine. Besides, Andi decorated those ones.” She grabbed a cookie. “And if you want anymore, come help us clean up, since you aren’t doing anything.”

She walked away to the bathroom to get the frosting out of her hair. When she looked in the mirror, she saw that there was also frosting on her face.  _ Great _ .

Once she got all cleaned up, she walked back out to the living room, where everyone had now gathered, the dining room apparently cleaned up, and there was now pizza. She watched through the window of the blanket fort as her idiot brother put a slice of pizza on his plate. She rolled her eyes and started to walk towards him. “TJ.”

He looked up at her. “What?”

“Are you eating pizza?”

He looked at his pizza and then back at her, like that was a stupid question. “Yeah? So?”

She just gave him a Look. She could see the realization dawn on his face, followed by him clearly trying to decide if it was worth it. She watched the gears turn in his head for a second before she took pity on him, rolling her eyes again and reaching into her pocket. She pulled out a Lactaid and tossed it to him. Honestly, what would he do without her? He caught it and shot her a grateful look, which she just brushed off as she headed to the kitchen to grab a pop.

“I’m sorry.” Amber jumped. She hadn’t heard Andi follow her.

She gave her a confused look. “What for?” she asked, handing Andi the pop she was holding and grabbing another one for herself, before closing the fridge.

Andi looked down. “If I made things weird earlier. With the bracelet and then the mistletoe…”

Amber shook her head. “You didn’t. Sorry if I was acting weird.”

Andi looked up at her with a small smile. “You’re fine. I just worry too much.”

Amber tilted her head to the side. “Isn’t Cyrus supposed to be the one who worries too much?”

Andi laughed. “Guess it’s my turn with the anxiety brain cell today.” She looked down again. “That tends to happen when I have a crush I guess.”

Amber froze. Did Andi really just say that? Did it mean what she thought it meant? Or hoped it meant. Amber used that hope to muster the courage she needed to say, “Well, you aren’t the only one.” Andi looked back up at her. Amber looked off to the side and scoffed. “You should have seen me last week trying to figure out what to get you for the Secret Santa thing. I was a mess.” She shook her head and looked back at Andi. “But I guess it worked out in the end.” She reached out and took one of Andi’s hands in her own with a hopeful smile. Andi looked at her in surprise, but it quickly turned into a smile. Amber couldn’t remember a time she had ever felt this nervous. “I like you, Bambi.”

Andi’s eyes widened. “Really?”

Amber nodded. “Of course. How could I not?”

Andi looked down for a second before looking back up. “I like you, too.”

Amber smiled and let out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding. She squeezed Andi’s hand. “So, should we…” She didn’t even know how she wanted to end that question, so she just gestured vaguely with her pop can. Whatever Andi thought she was asking, she nodded, and started to lead Amber out of the kitchen, their hands still interlocked.

Andi stopped again in the doorway. She pointed up with a shy smile on her face. “It’s still there.”

Amber smiled at her. She let go of Andi’s hand to move hers up to Andi’s face. She leaned down to kiss her, and Andi met her halfway. The kiss was soft and sweet and much less awkward than the first one. It felt more certain and lasted just a bit longer.  _ So this is what kissing is supposed to feel like _ . Amber suddenly couldn’t believe she had ever thought she like guys if kissing girls felt like  _ this _ . Andi was soft and smelled so good, and she tasted like chapstick and sugar cookies. So many thoughts and feelings were running through Amber’s mind, but the one that came out right after they separated was, “I’m so gay.”

Andi laughed. “Me too.” She took Amber’s hand back into her own.

As they walked into the living room, Amber looked through the window of the blanket fort to see TJ hand Cyrus what looked like cash as Cyrus muttered, “Told you the mistletoe would work.”

A second later, TJ crawled out of the fort, and she rolled her eyes as he walked over to them. He looked at Andi. Andi looked back at him with her eyebrow raised. “Is this the part where you tell me that if I hurt your sister, you’ll kill me?”

TJ shook his head. “Actually, I was gonna say that if Amber hurts you, I am not afraid to disown her.”

Andi laughed, and Amber briefly let go of her hand, so she could smack her brother on the arm.

TJ just laughed. “Seriously though, I’m happy for you two.”

“Thanks,” Andi said. The three of them all got back into the blanket fort. As they sat down, Buffy gave Amber a Look that made her blood run cold. Andi just squeezed her hand and told her to ignore it. “She’s just being overprotective. It’s fine, I promise.” Buffy turned her attention back to whatever movie she and the guys had finally settled on, and Amber tried to do the same. She supposed it was sweet how much Andi’s friends cared about her, but she was not looking forward to whatever threat Buffy was going to give her later.

It was easy to put that thought out of her mind, however, when Andi handed her a plate of pizza before sitting down next to her, much closer than she usually did. Amber smiled and accepted it, as the two of them leaned against each other. She decided this was the best party Andi had ever thrown. And her favorite Christmas ever by a long-shot.


End file.
